Impostor
by AuraBelmont
Summary: Su trabajo era espiarlos. Engañarlos. Hacerles creer que era uno más, únicamente para lograr su objetivo. Entonces..., ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle aquello, precisamente a él? [One-Shot, yaoi. Importante: leer nota de autora.] [Fake!Tsurugi/Tenma]


**N/A: Los derechos de Inazuma Eleven GO pertenecen a Level-5, asimismo, los nombres utilizados en este relato son los de la traducción Europea. Si no te agradan dichos nombres, te ruego que te ahorres comentarios innecesariamente negativos u ofensivos y vayas a leer cualquier otra historia. Gracias de antemano.**

* * *

 **Impostor**

Finalmente, finalmente era libre. El trabajo estaba terminado, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, salvo coger su recompensa y largarse. Por fin podría deshacerse de ese cuerpo humano que tanto le molestaba, además de, en adelante, hacer lo que le viniese en gana, como siempre había hecho. Tampoco ya había nada que lo atase a Falam Orbius, una vez finiquitado el trabajo que le encargó Ozrock.  
Lo único que rondaba por su cabeza en ese momento, incansable, era la voz de ese crío molesto, Arion Sherwind, repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez. «¿¡Qué has hecho con Victor!? ¿¡Dónde está!? ¡Respóndeme!». Una y otra vez, como un disco rallado, recibiendo cada vez la misma respuesta por su parte: «Ni idea». No era del todo cierto, de hecho él sabía perfectamente dónde estaba su querido "amigo"; sin embargo, por razones que escapaban a su entendimiento, le irritaba profundamente que, tras haber descubierto que él no era el auténtico Victor Blade, lo único que le importaba era descubrir su paradero. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en preguntarle quién era en realidad, o por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Nada, absolutamente nada. Suponía que, tampoco importaba mucho, en realidad. Ellos no eran amigos suyos, ni nada parecido, lo lógico es que existiese una indiferencia mutua. Porque indiferencia era lo único que había sentido por todos ellos en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, ¿cierto?

Vaciló por un instante, quedando parado en medio del pasillo, apretando los puños con una furia que no sabía de dónde salía. "Indiferencia". Para realizar correctamente su labor, él había tenido que absorver y procesar una cantidad considerable de datos sobre Victor y sus relaciones con el resto del equipo, así como un montón de recuerdos, a su parecer, inútiles, que el delantero guardaba como un verdadero tesoro. Tal vez se vio afectado por todas esas emociones humanas carentes de sentido alguno para alguien como él, lo que le llevó a pensar que, quizá, los sentimientos que profesaba hacia Arion el verdadero Victor habían conseguido abrirse hueco en su corazón por igual.  
La idea lo repungó de tal modo que, lejos de seguir caminando por los pasillos de la nave, echó a correr. No podía pensar, no podía dudar. Jamás había sido adiestrado para ser capaz de albergar esa clase de sentimientos, ni mucho menos hacia un ser humano tan frágil e ingenuo como lo era aquel. Fue incapaz de evitar el entornar la mirada con irritación al recordar las sensaciones de vulnerabilidad que le transmitía cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos —razón por la cual solía evitar un contacto directo, a parte de saber que, de hacerlo, seguramente lo hubieran descubierto mucho antes—, además de una ridícula confianza plena y absoluta hacia todos sus compañeros, incluído él. Interiormente, se preguntaba si es que el chico no se daba cuenta de que esa fe ciega que tenía en los demás era, precisamente, su mayor debilidad, incluso si con ello conseguía que los otros también depositasen su confianza sobre él. Tenía que admitir, por lo menos, que notaba cierta calidez en el pecho al pensar en ello. Puede que, durante un tiempo, realmente había estado bien tener compañeros auténticos, aunque no fuera a él a quien apreciaban de verdad.  
Sus dos piernas se detuvieron casi al instante al ser consciente de aquello. La furia no le nacía de lo insoportable que le resultaba Arion, sino del hecho en sí de que él no significase nada para el capitán del Earth Eleven, cuando, sin darse cuenta, se había dejado atrapar por esos ojos llenos de pureza, y los sentimientos que albergaba el verdadero Victor lograron dominarlo sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así eran las cosas, se había enamorado estúpidamente de un humano. Un humano que correspondía los sentimientos de aquel al que llevaba tanto tiempo suplantando, pero no los propios como tal.

—Tsk... ¡maldita sea! — exclamó, golpeando con fuerza la pared, con el puño fuertemente cerrado. Se hizo daño en la mano, pero poco le importó. Comparado con el dolor que sentía por dentro en ese momento, aquello no era nada. Ni ninguna otra cosa tenía sentido para él en ese momento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle aquello, precisamente a él? Justo cuando pensaba que podría irse felizmente y no tener que volver a preocuparse por nada nunca más. Justo cuando pensaba que tenía la vida resuelta, aparecía él, ponía todo su mundo boca abajo, y luego desaparecía de su vida, como dos extraños que realmente eran, para no volver a verse.  
Desaparecer de su vida... Comprendió que eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Por intenso que fuese el dolor, debía seguir adelante, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y olvidar. Tal vez tardase un tiempo, pero... definitivamente, lo olvidaría.

Relajando un poco la postura, exhaló un profundo suspiro resignado, emprendiendo nuevamente la caminata a través de los oscuros pasillos, en busca de la recompensa que bien se había ganado. Dejaría atrás los recuerdos, dejaría atrás los sentimientos, la confianza que alguna vez pudo haber tenido, la calidez de sentirse de verdad en un hogar. Porque eso era lo que, en realidad, transmitía Arion Sherwind a la gente: la seguridad y el calor de tener un lugar propio en el mundo.

Como si fuese una sombra, se desvanecería. Ellos jamás conocerían su verdadera identidad, o los motivos por los que viajó con el equipo. Nadie recordaría su existencia, como si, en verdad, nunca se hubieran conocido.

Únicamente quedaría la certeza de que aquel impostor, aquel falso "Victor Blade", había amado con la misma intensidad que aquel al que había suplantado al mismo chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azul-grisáceo.

Y aquello, por mucho que lo deseara, no podría ser olvidado.

* * *

 _Ah... ya sé, terriblemente corto. Me disculpo por ello._

 _En realidad, mi intención era, precisamente, hacer un One-shot REALMENTE corto. Esto fue una idea muy tonta que tuve. Pensé que si el impostor copió abolutamente todo sobre Victor, o cogió todos los datos sobre él para imitar lo mejor posible su personalidad, ¿quizá si él hubiese estado enamorado de Arion habría acabado enamorándose también? Eso fue lo que se me ocurrió._

 _Soy consciente de que tiene bastantes fallos, me planteé mucho si subirlo o no, pero, ¡qué demonios! Para lo poco que escribo, mejor aprovecharlo y subirlo._

 _Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta pequeña historia, aunque haya sido un poquito._

 _¡Muchas gracias!_


End file.
